Faction Archetypes
Factions in Broland are divided into two categories, Successor Factions and Emergent Factions. Successor Factions Successor factions are groups that originate from a nation of the Ancient World, and who claim to be its surviving forces. Some continue using their nation's name, while others adopt new names. Most successor factions either already control their ancient counterpart's territory, or have little interest in it beyond a sort of academic curiosity. However, it is true that many successor states have a unique view of their former territory, or of their pre-war counterparts. All successor states idolize their Ancient World nation, though the pervasiveness and extent of this mentality varies. Some wish to restore the lost glory of their parent nation, whereas others wish to build anew. Some wish to conquer their nation's neighbors or former enemies, whereas others look forward to forging new alliances and rebuilding the new world. The degree to which the various successor states actually follow their Ancient World nation's laws and philosophies varies consierably, as do their claims to its territory. Successor factions are the oldest of the nations in Broland, and typically the most powerful. Many PC factions are successor factions. Though they share few common traits, successor factions typically use more advanced technology than emergent states. Generally, they represent one of the Old World's fallen powers, or at the very least, a first-world country. Thus, they have superior firepower and weaponry, and a more highly developed tech tree than their neighbors. Depending on the faction, they may have other advantages, such as reputation, location, or manpower. As successor states tend to claim succession of an old world state which was especially powerful or otherwise worthy of the effort to claim its title, and as the War had a fracticious effect, often multiple states claim the mantle of the same Old World nation. When this occurs, there is generally some tension between the contending states. Popular choices for succession are the Big Three: America, China, and the USSR. The known living Successor Factions and the nations they make claim to are: The United Fleet (United Kingdom) The Remnant (United States) The Empire of the United States (United States) The Partisans (United Kingdom) The Soviet Union Sweden Emergent Factions Emergent Factions are nations that do not claim to represent the surviving forces of an Ancient World Nation, and instead follow a new government and philosophy. They vary greatly in culture, size, development, and military capability. Emergent Factions are typically less technologically advanced than Successor Factions, and rather more impoverished. They either scavenge technology from the Ancient World, trade for the more advanced technology of Successor Factions, or develop their own, which is generally more primitive than that of the Ancient World. Emergent Factions vary greatly, but all have one common goal and driving motivation: survival. The harsh conditions left in the wake of the War ensured that only the toughest survived. As Emergent Factions hadn't the resources left by collapsed Old World governments, they had to make do with what they had, and rebuild what they could from nothing. They had to have the manpower, ingenuity, and determination to survive in the post-war wasteland. As such, though most Emergent Factions are technologically primitive, they are also not forces to be trifled with. The known living Emergent Factions are: The Great Southern Empire The Ashlands Phoenix The Austrailian Warlords